Carpal Tunnel Syndrome (CTS) is idiopathic median neuropathy at the carpal tunnel of a human hand. With reference to FIG. 1, a human hand 100 is illustrated with muscles in a proximate portion, below thumb 106 and pinky finger 108, including abductor pollicis brevis 102 and abductor digit minimi 104, respectively. The muscles 102 and 104 define transverse carpal arch 110 with a recess 112 therebetween that is generally aligned with third finger 114. In tissues below the recess 102 is carpal tunnel 116 where median nerve 118 enters the hand 100. This tunnel is normally narrow as it is also occupied by flexor tendons 120, so any swelling of adjacent tissue, including the flexor retinaculum ligament 122, can pinch the nerve and cause pain, numbness, tingling or weakness.
The pathology of CTS is not completely understood but can be considered compression of the median nerve traveling through the carpal tunnel. Many studies have been conducted to identify causes but the evidence is not clear. Various results published in the 1990's found strong associations between the prevalence of CTS and forceful and repetitive wrist movements such as work on keyboard and computers. However, more recent research has cited genetics and obesity as possibly larger factors than use, and has encouraged caution in ascribing causality.
Pregnant women, especially those in their third trimester, may experience hand pain and discomfort, for example, numbness, tingling sensation, or aching in the hands and wrists, particularly at night when bodily fluids are more equally distributed throughout the body and not just in the lower extremities. Because pregnancy causes swelling in many parts of the body, extra pressure may be present on the nerves in the hands and wrists, including the median nerve.
The only scientific established disease modifying treatment is surgery to cut or divide the transverse carpal ligament. However, one study found that within two years of surgery, 75% of the patients showed recurrence of pain symptoms. Moreover, surgery has many risks and is not suitable for temporary CTS, such as that experienced by pregnant women. Palliative treatments for CTS include use of night splints and corticosteroid injection. Other nonsurgical treatment methods include hand braces, exercises, ergonomic equipment, oral diuretics and nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs). Websites including www.mycarpaltunnel.com discusses different treatment options. Other approaches include gloves, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,751 and the prior art cited therein. Obviously, such gloves may be relatively expensive and are not disposable. Gloves may also limit manual dexterity and tactile sensitivity.
Kinesio tape has also been used as a nonsurgical treatment for CTS. Conventional kinesio tape is manufactured from a highly elastic strand wrapped in cotton fibers. It is employed as a gentle stretching therapy for soft tissue disorders and repetitive strain injuries. Kinesio tape has elasticity intended to match that of a person's skin, muscles, cartilage and connective fascia tissue. However, there are many different methods of taping around the hand and wrist and improper taping may cause further discomfort or even further damage to the median nerve. Moreover, proper taping often requires the use of two hands making it difficult if not impossible for a patient to apply the tape without assistance.
Hand braces and splints and temporary, removable devices worn on the hand are also known, for example, a stretching hand device described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,748 and sold under the mark THE CARPAL SOLUTION. The device includes a central, resilient, stretchable tensioning segment with a plurality of relatively less stretchable adhesive straps secured to the segment. In use, the segment is placed on the back of a patient's hand, whereupon the straps are pulled and adhered to the patient's palm in a fashion to expand the segment. In this orientation, the control segment exerts continuous yielding or tensile forces through the straps which in turn reduces carpal tunnel syndrome nerve compression and alleviates symptoms.
Another severe condition suffered by a significant portion of the population is migraine headaches. The pain of migraine occurs when excited brain cells trigger the trigeminal nerve to release chemicals that irritate and cause swelling of blood vessels on the surface of the brain. These swollen blood vessels send pain signals to the brainstem, an area of the brain that processes pain information. The pain of migraine is referred pain that is typically felt around the eye or temple area.
In addition to prescription and over-the-counter drugs, there are many remedies for migraines, including sleeping, taking caffeine, ice packs, and avoiding sunlight or certain foods. Kinesio tape has also been used to alleviate severe headaches. Experts believe that taping can significantly help reduce headaches by repositioning the muscles that are under stress and therefore helping to relieve tension in the neck.
Indeed, the adhesive tape or strips have many medical uses and applications beyond bandaging wounds. For example, nasal snoring strips are pieces of elastic plastic that are embedded in a sticking plaster for attachment across the outside of the nose. Shape-memory causes the plastic to straighten which effectively widens the nasal passages to allow for improved airflow. These strips are disposable and simplistic in design, construction and use.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a device that can reduce the symptoms of pressure-related conditions and ailments, including CTS and migraines. There is also a desire for the device to be simplistic in design, construction and use and be able to lift skin above a sensitive underlying site.